super_smash_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Combatants' Home Productions
Like with series, sometimes the companies deserve credit too, including the productions that most of the Super Smash Bros combatants are from: Companies *Nintendo: ** Super Mario: Mario, Waluigi, Luigi, Princess Peach, Dr. Mario *** Yoshi's Island: Yoshi *** Donkey Kong: Donkey Kong *** WarioWare: Wario ** The Legend of Zelda: Link, Impa ** Metroid: Samus ** Kirby: Kirby, King Dedede ** Star Fox: Fox McCloud ** Pokemon: Pikachu ** Golden Sun: Isaac ** Pikmin: Olimar ** F-Zero: Captain Falcon ** Earthbound: Ness ** Fire Emblem: Marth, Ike ** Punch Out!!: Little Mac *Disney: ** Marvel: Spider-Man, Iron Man, Starlord *Shonen Jump: ** Dragon Ball: Goku, Future Trunks ** Naruto Shippuden: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno ** Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel ** Bleach: Ichigo Kurosaki ** Fist of the North Star: Kenshiro ** One Piece: Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace *Square Enix: ** Final Fantasy: Cloud Strife ** Kingdom Hearts: Sora *Fireball Studios: ** Super Baxter: Baxter, Gunther ** Real Life: Baxter Ewers, Fantacy Corrine, Amber W. Ewers, Melissa W. Ewers ** Superstar Nicolas: Nicolas ** Fire Hair: Parker Mayson ** Yare Yare Mariko: Mariko, Lekki ** Dragon Boy: Dragon Boy ** A-Girls: Amanda ** Dragon Ball Fire: Bax2 *Warner Bros. ** DC: Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg * Nickolodeon: ** Spongebob: Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles * 20th Century Fox: ** The Simpsons: Homer Simpson ** Family Guy: Peter Griffin * TCT Studios: ** Artix&Starfire: Artix Figg, Starfire Ultima ** CD-Rice: Christian Rice ** Bi no Ōkami: Gijin Koibito, Bijin Inu, Bideogēmu Hakuchi ** The Pioneers: Megane "Goggles" Bando, Flare * Cartoon Network: ** Adventure Time: Finn & Jake * Capcom: ** Mega Man: Mega Man ** Street Fighter: Ryu ** Mega Man X: Mega Man X, Zero * Kodansha: ** Attack on Titan: Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman * Adult Swim: ** Aqua Teen Hunger Force: Master Shake, Frylock, Meatwad, Carl * Konami: ** Metal Gear: Solid Snake * Bandi Namco: ** Pac-Man: Pac-Man * McDonald's Corporation: ** McDonalds: Ronald McDonald * Sanders Court & Café: ** KFC: Colonel Sanders * Microsoft ** Toby Fox / Undertale: Sans, Papyrus, Flowey * Rooster Teeth ** RWBY: Ruby Rose ** Red vs. Blue: Agent Carolina * Trigger ** Kill la Kill: Ryuko Matoi * Scottgames ** Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy Fazbear * Dengeki Bunko ** Sword Art Online: Kirito * Madhouse ** One Punch Man: Saitama * The Internet ** YouTube: TheSuperBaxter * Type-Moon: ** Fate/Stay: Shirou Emiya, Rin Tōsaka * Blizzard Entertainment: ** Overwatch: Tracer * Valve ** Team Fortress 2: Heavy Gallery Nintendo.png|Nintendo logo in dedication to Mario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox McCloud, Pikachu, Isaac, Impa, Olimar, Captain Falcon, Luigi, Princess Peach, Ness, Marth, King Dedede, Little Mac, Wario, Ike and Dr. Mario. Disney.png|Disney logo in dedication to Spider-Man, Iron Man and Starlord. Shonen Jump.jpg|Shonen Jump logo in dedication to Goku, Future Trunks, Naruto Uzumaki Natsu Dragneel, Kenshiro, Monkey D. Luffy, Sakura Haruno and Portgas D. Ace. Square Enix.jpg|Square Enix logo in dedication to Cloud Strife and Sora. Fireball Studios.png|Fireball Studios logo in dedication to Baxter, Baxter Ewers, Nicolas, Parker Mayson, Mariko, Gunther, Fantacy Corrine, Dragon Boy, Lekki, Amanda, Bax2, Amber W. Ewers and Melissa W. Ewers. WB.jpg|Warner Bros. logo in dedication to Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Aquaman and Cyborg. nick_nickelodeon_logo_detail.gif|Nickolodeon logo in dedication for Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star and Squidward Tentacles. 20th Century Fox.jpg|20th Century Fox logo in dedication to Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin. TCT Studios.jpg|TCT Studios logo in dedication to Artix Figg, Christian Rice, Gijin Koibito, Bijin Inu, Megane "Goggles" Bando, Flare, Bideogēmu Hakuchi and Starfire Ultima. Cartoon_Network_2010_logo.png|Cartoon Network logo in dedication to Finn & Jake. Capcom_logo.png|Capcom logo in dedication to Mega Man, Ryu, Mega Man X and Zero. Kodansha.png|Kodansha logo in dedication to Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman. Adult Swim.jpg|Adult Swim logo in dedication to Master Shake, Frylock, Meatwad and Carl. Konami.png|Konami logo in dedication to Solid Snake. Namco_logo.png|Bandi Namco logo in dedication to Pac-Man. McDonalds.png|McDonald's Corporation logo in dedication to Ronald McDonald. KFC.png|KFC logo in dedication to Colonel Sanders. Microsoft_logo-4.gif|Microsoft logo in dedication to Sans, Papyrus and Flowey. Rooster Teeth.jpg|Rooster Teeth logo in dedication to Ruby Rose and Agent Carolina. Logo_Trigger.svg|Trigger logo in dedication to Ryuko Matoi. Scott Games.jpg|Scottgames logo in dedication to Freddy Fazbear. dengekibunko_logo.png|Dengeki Bunko logo in dedication to Kirito. Madhouse.png|Madhouse logo in dedication to Saitama. The Internet.jpg|The Internet logo in dedication to TheSuperBaxter. Type-Moon.svg|Type-Moon logo in dedication to Shirou Emiya and Rin Tōsaka Blizzard_Entertainment_Logo.png|Blizzard Entertainment logo in dedication to Tracer. Valve-logo.jpg|Valve logo in dedication to Heavy. Category:Companies